Total Drama Newcomer Island
by Brawler64Brandon
Summary: A slightly pale man with short brown hair is seen standing on top of a dock. The man was wearing a red t-shirt, and blue jeans. "Hello everyone! I'm your host, Brandon Flare, and welcome to Camp Remocwen! On this show, twenty people will be going against each other in challenges and voting each other off one by one until only one is left standing."


**Total Drama Newcomer Island**

**Episode One: Meeting before Competing**

* * *

**At the moment I don't own anything in this story except the characters, the challenges, and some other stuff. Everything else like the idea of Total Drama belong to their creators.**

* * *

A slightly pale man with short brown hair is seen standing on top of a dock. The man was wearing a dark red vest, green t-shirt, and blue jeans. "Hello everyone! I'm your host, Brandon Flare, and welcome to Camp Remocwen! On this show, twenty people will be going against each other in challenges and voting each other off one by one until only one is left standing."

"If you have seen Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, etc. you should know exactly how this show works, so I shouldn't need to explain it to you." Brandon shrugged before continuing. "Anyways, how about we meet our twenty contestants?" He said as a ship drove up to the dock, and came to a stop.

A lightly tan girl with blonde hair exited the ship, and ran over to the host. "Hello Michelle! How are you doing?" Brandon asked the girl.

"I'm doing fine, and I can't wait to begin!" Michelle exclaimed with a grin. "This is going to be fun!" Michelle was wearing an orange sweatband, orange sleeveless t-shirt, and blue shorts.

"Well, head over to the other end of the dock and wait there until the other nineteen contestants get off the ship." Brandon said before Michelle headed over to the other side of the dock.

A dark skinned man wearing a blue cap on top of his black hair, an orange t-shirt, and purple overalls got off the boat and walked over to the host next. He was also carrying a toolbox. "Hey Harold, what's up?" Brandon said to the slightly taller teen.

"Nothin' much. I hope this competition goes well for me." Harold said with a smile before walking over to Michelle, and stopped next to her.

"Well, you're certainly quite tall." Michelle said, looking up at Harold.

Harold shrugged. "I guess."

A slightly tan man wearing a grey fedora, black opened overcoat over a red shirt, and black pants walked out of the ship next. "Hey Daniel, how are you doing?" Brandon said to the man.

Daniel looked at the host for a couple seconds silently before saying, "Fine I guess." He then walked past him and stood next to Harold and Michelle.

A slightly pale girl with brown hair wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and black pants walked out of the ship. She looked around carefully as she walked over to Brandon. "Hello Carol!"

"O-Oh, h-hello," Carol said as she walked past the host over to the other three contestants.

"Hey, are you okay?" Michelle asked Carol, wondering why she seemed frightened.

Carol looked at Michelle unsure before quietly saying, "Y-Yeah."

"Are you shy? You're acting like you are," Harold said.

Carol nodded at Harold who gave her a smile. "There's no need to be shy, we're good people... At least two of us are, I'm not sure about him." Harold mumbled the last part before glancing at Daniel, who gave the taller male a bored look as he adjusted his fedora.

A girl with black hair wearing a red beret, white long sleeved shirt, and white pants walked out of the ship next. She was carrying a painting kit, and a few blank canvases. "This island looks like it would be a good place to paint," she said as she walked over to the host.

Brandon looked at the island. "Hmm... You might be right about that Julie." He nodded and looked at the artist. "Anyways, head over to the others."

Julie began heading to the other end as another man walked cautiously out of the boat. The man had pale skin and a green cap covering his short light brown hair. He was also wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. "Hey Luigi, what's up?" Brandon asked.

"Um, n-nothing I guess." Luigi said to the host before heading over to the other contestants. He stood next to Carol and Harold and looked at the two nervously.

Harold looked at Luigi confused. "What? I'm not going to do anything to you if you stand next to me. And I'm sure Carol won't either." The builder said to him.

Luigi looked at Carol who gave him a small smile and nodded in agreement. Luigi smiled back at her and Harold before turning in the direction of the host and the ship as the next person got off.

It was a girl with tan skin and red hair. She was wearing a ruby red long sleeved shirt and blue pants. She waved at the host as she walked over to him. "Hello Ruby."

"Hey there, I can't wait for the game to start." Ruby said before walking over to the rest of the contestants. She yawned as she stood next to Julie.

"Tired?" Julie asked her.

"Nah, I'm still trying to wake up after falling asleep on that ship," Ruby answered.

A man with slightly pale skin walked onto the dock next. He was wearing a green beanie, green t-shirt, and blue jeans. He had a grin on his face as he carried an open joke book in his hands. "Hey Luke, how are you doing?" Brandon asked.

"I'm doing fine. Hey, do you want to hear a joke?" Luke asked the host.

"No, not right now," Brandon told him.

"Alright," Luke said before heading toward the other contestants.

While he was going over, another girl got off the boat. She had dark skin and black hair. She was wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans, and had a grey laptop with a charger wrapped around it tucked under her arm. "Hey Sarah, I see you brought a laptop with you."

"Yep. If I'm going to be here, I'm going to need to be able to update the stories I have been writing." She said as she walked past the host.

A girl wearing karate clothes jumped onto the dock, and headed over to the side of the dock with the other contestants. Brandon grinned as she came near him. "Hey Blaze, how are you-"

"Shut it." Blaze growled at him as she walked past him. She reached the other contestants and examined each of them before grinning. "So this is my competition? This is going to be easy."

Six of the nine people in front of Blaze looked annoyed at her while two, Luigi and Carol, were frightened by her. Daniel, the last person of the group so far, smiled. Well, this will be interesting, he thought.

Brandon scratched the back of his head confused at Blaze's attitude towards him before he heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a pale man wearing a black hoodie with the hood covering his hair and black jeans. "Oh, hey Ryan."

"Hello." Ryan walked past the host towards the others.

A man who was around the same size as Harold with tan skin and black hair walked onto the dock, and over to Brandon. He was wearing a red bandana on his head, a brown vest, and blue jeans. "Hey Mario, how are things in the racing business?" The host asked him.

"Things are going great. I wonder if I'll be able to do some races around here." He grinned before walking past the host.

"So, you make races?" Michelle asked Mario when he stopped and stood next to her.

"I also compete in races, why?" Mario asked her.

"I challenge you to a race sometime during this competition." Michelle smiled at him.

Mario grinned. "I accept your challenge."

A slightly pale girl with red hair walked onto the dock. She was wearing a yelllow t-shirt and grey jeans. She walked over to the host. "Hi!"

"Hello Amy, head on over to the other contestants." Brandon told her. She nodded, and walked over to the other contestants before stopping when she saw Luigi.

Luigi noticed her looking at him. "Uh, w-why are you l-looking at me like that?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, and gave him a small smile. "Oh, no reason," she told him and looked away. Well, he looks really cute, she thought happily.

A girl with blonde hair and tan skin walked off the boat next. She was wearing glasses, a black long sleeved shirt, and black jeans. "Hey there, Ashley, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Ashley said before asking. "Say, did you know that Rhode Island has its own official state rock called as Cumberlandite? It is characterized with black or dark brown color accented with white marking."

"No. No I didn't." Brandon gave her a surprised look.

"Well, it's true." Ashley walked passed him.

A man with lightly tan skin and brown hair jumped over the railings of the ship and landed on the dock. He was wearing an opened blue button shirt, and black jeans. "Hello everyone!" he said to the rest of the contestants before walking over to the host.

"Hello Jack," Brandon said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Are we starting soon?" Jack asked the host.

"We have five more contestants to introduce before we can so just a few more minutes." Brandon replied.

Jack nodded, and headed over to the others. "Hey there, how are you all doing?" he asked.

The other fourteen replied, each saying they're fine.

The group turned back to the boat to see a slightly pale man wearing a red bowler hat, red vest, black t-shirt, and red pants. He grinned. "Hey there." He nodded at them before looking at Brandon.

"Hello Max, nice to see you here." Brandon told him.

"Yep, and I'm ready to play." Max said before heading to the others.

A girl with dark skin and blonde hair walked onto the dock next. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. She was carrying a bow and had a bag on her back that was full of arrows.

"Hello Carley, I see you plan on doing some archery while you're here," Brandon said.

"Yep, got to have something to make sure I don't get bored." Carley said before walking passed him.

Brandon watched her reach the other sixteen contestants on the other end of the dock before hearing two pairs of footsteps and turned towards them to see something that surprised him.

There were two boys who completely looked exactly the same. They both had black hair and pale skin, and were both wearing an orange bowtie, white t-shirt, and dark green pants.

Brandon stared at the two confused before remembering something and asked, "Okay, which one of you two is Wade?"

The one on his right grinned and raised his hand. "Right here," he said before putting his hands on his ears and pulled off his head. He was wearing a mask that covered a tan head with brown hair. "What's up?" Wade grinned at Brandon.

Brandon nodded at Wade and turned to the other man. "Then you must be Mark."

"Correct!" Mark said with a smile.

Brandon smiled at the two. "Nice job you two, now head to the other side of the dock."

The two men nodded, and began walking over there. Wade looked at Mark and said, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem Wade, it was interesting." Mark said as they reached the other seventeen contestants.

The final contestant was a slightly pale girl with black hair. She wore a pink t-shirt and grey jeans. She walked over to Brandon and smiled. "Hello."

"Hello Jane." Brandon nodded.

Jane looked at the other nineteen contestants. "I can already see this is going to be an interesting competition."

"Yep." Brandon had her walk over to the others as the ship floated away from the island before he looked at the twenty contestants. "Alright everyone, follow me to the campfire pit so I can explain a few things you all might be wondering about." He led the group onto the Island.

* * *

The campfire pit was a place with four wooden benches made for three people each. An unlit fire pit was a few feet away from them. On the other side of the fire pit was a barrel that was set on one of its bases.

Luigi, Harold, and Carol sat down on one bench. Wade, who was now wearing a purple opened jacket over a maroon t-shirt and grey jeans, Mark, and Amy sat down in the bench to their left. Max, Daniel, and Blaze sat down behind the first three, while Sarah, Ruby, and Ashley sat on the last bench. Wade, Mario, Ryan, Jack, Carley, Michelle, Julie, and Jane were all standing around the four benches.

Brandon looked at the twenty contestants before he began talking. "Welcome to Camp Remocwen. Your home for as long as you're in the competition. The nineteen people around you could be your teammates, opponents, or possibly even your friends." Wade and Mark grinned at each other at the last part.

"The contestant that stays in the competition the longest without getting eliminated will win one million dollars!" Brandon said. The twenty contestants cheered when they heard this.

After the cheers quieted down Sarah raised her hand. "Excuse me, but what will the sleeping arrangements be?"

"There are two bedrooms in each cabin. The bedroom on the left when you walk up to them on the porch will have the men sleeping in it. The women will sleep in the bedroom on the right of each cabin." Brandon answered. "Any other questions?"

No-one else raised their hands so Brandon pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Alright. Now, I'm going to split you all into two teams of ten. When I call your name, go stand next to the barrel over there." He looked at the list. "Luigi, Luke, Daniel, Max, Ryan, Blaze, Carol, Amy, Michelle, and Jane."

Luigi and Carol looked sad when they didn't hear Harold's name until the Builder placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Maybe we'll all make it to the merge. For now, I wish you two good luck." He told them before they got up and walked over to the other eight people on their team. They looked at Brandon, who was now holding a rolled up brown flag.

"From this moment on, you guys are officially called..." He tossed the flag to Max who unrolled it revealing a symbol that had a bear in a fighting position. "...The Brawling Bears!"

"Awesome!" Max said with a grin.

"And the rest of you," Brandon said before looking at his list again, "Jack, Mark, Harold, Mario, Wade, Ruby, Sarah, Julie, Carley, and Ashley." He put away the list and pulled out a rolled up grey flag.

"From this moment on, you guys are officially called..." He tossed the flag over to Carley who unrolled it revealing a symbol of a charging rhino. "The Raging Rhinos!"

"I can work with that." Carley said with a shrug.

"Alright contestants. You, and your team, will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Brandon said before pointing behind the Brawling Bears at a wooden outhouse. "Over there is the Confessional Outhouse. That is where you'll be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

**-CONFESSIONAL: First four of the season!-**

**Max stared at the camera that was in the Confessional, and grinned. "This is going to be awesome!"**

* * *

**Luigi looked at the camera, and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, m-my first ever confessional..." He gulped. "Well, I b-believe this is going to be a great competition, and I-I think Carol and Harold would be g-great friends for me to have."**

* * *

**Wade smiled at the camera. "I wonder what you guys and girls in the audience thought about what me and Mark did before Brandon introduced us. I bet some of you thought it was cool!"**

* * *

**Blaze looked at the camera bored. "Yeah, I guess some of the other contestants might be threats to me in this game, but I can tell you this." She grinned. "Even if I don't win this game, I'm definitely not going to go down easily."**

**-CONFESSIONAL END-**

Brandon looked at the twenty contestants, and began again. "Now, there is one more thing I want to tell you all." He pulled out what looked like a wooden idol of his head. "Say hello to the Brandon Idol. I have hidden two of these on the island. If you can find one of them, then the next time your team is up for elimination, you can use this thing before the votes are made to give yourself immunity from being eliminated." Brandon said before putting the idol away. "These things can only be used one time during the competition each."

"I got a question." Harold said. "What happens if we find one and manage to keep it all the way to the end of the finale?"

"If you somehow manage to do that, you will be give a small advantage in the finale, and get to keep the idol as a souvenir." Brandon answered. "Now, let's get you guys to your cabins so you can settle what beds each person in your bedroom is sleeping in and anything else. Then later you can all head over to the Mess Hall for some lunch."

He led the twenty contestants to an area with two cabins ten yards away from each other. One cabin had a brown roof while the other had a grey roof. "The Bears will be sleeping in the brown cabin while the Rhinos will be sleeping in the grey cabin."

Max and Luigi walked into the boys side of the Bear Cabin to see three bunk beds and three two shelf cabinets. "So, who's sleeping where?" Max asked. Daniel, Luke, and Ryan walked in behind the two.

"I'll bunk with Max." Daniel said before laying down on one of the top bunks.

"Hey Luigi, want the lower bunk?" Luke asked the slightly taller male.

"Uh, s-sure?" Luigi responded.

"That means I'm taking the last bunk bed for myself." Ryan said before he lay down on the lower bunk.

Outside on the Rhino Cabin's porch, Wade looked over at Brandon. "Hey Brandon, are there any chaperones?"

"Well, besides me and a couple other people, not really. So you guys are more or less unsupervised." Brandon said with a shrug. "And as far as I know, all of you are around the age that you don't need much supervision."

"Cool." Wade said as the rest of the contestants walked out of the two cabins.

"Alright, you all have half of a hour to get your cabins the way you all want them to be before you have to meet me at the Mess Hall where you will be meeting your other two supervisors." He said to the twenty contestants before walking away from the cabins.

The twenty then walked off in different directions. Some heading back into the bedrooms while the rest heading to the elimination pit, or the dock to chat.

**-CONFESSIONAL: Time to relax for a while-**

**"I wonder what we're going to have to eat in the mess hall, hopefully it's something great!" Luke said.**

**-CONFESSIONAL END-**

Later in the Mess Hall, The contestants were in line to get some food. Each one grabbed a tray and placed some food that had been placed in the containers on the counter of the window between the Mess Hall and the Kitchen. The contestants sat down at the same table with the rest of their team and began eating.

Brandon walked into the Mess Hall through the door that led to the Kitchen with two people right behind him. "Hello everyone. I would like you all to meet our Chef, and his daughter who will be our Medic."

The cast turned to see a tall tan man in a white chef uniform with black pants. His hat was covering his hair so no-one could tell what color it was. "Hello, I'm Chef Stone."

Next to Chef Stone was a dark skinned girl who was wearing an orange bandana around her neck, a grey long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. "I'm Nurse Skylar."

The contestants said various versions of Hello before Brandon clapped his hands to get their attention. "I also wanted to let you all know that in one hour we're going to have our first challenge!" He said before he, Chef Stone, and Skyler went back to the Kitchen.

"What kind of challenge do you think he'll have us do?" Mark asked Wade.

"It's going to be our first challenge; I doubt it will be too hard." Wade said.

* * *

Wade and the others were later seen standing at the base of a one thousand foot cliff, and in front of them was gear for rock climbing. Looking up, They were barely able to see the top of the side of the cliff"...Ah crud." The Disguiser mumbled.

"I did not sign up for this." Carley said before Brandon walked up next to her holding up a contract.

"Actually, you did." He said with a grin before putting the contract away. "Now, welcome to your first challenge. You will have to use that climbing equipment, and climb up the wall that has hidden traps that will try to knock you back down until you reach the top where you will then have to open the boxes that have been painted to have your team colors. In the boxes are pieces to build a ten person sled, and tools to make it with. Once all ten members of your team reach the top and get in the sled, you may begin driving it down the cliff. At the bottom will be a finish line that your team will need to cross. The first team to cross it wins, and won't have to vote someone off. Ready? Go!" He yelled as the twenty contestants ran over to the climbing equipment.

-Raging Rhinos-

The Raging Rhinos reached their climbing equipment first, and got them on. Wade, Mario, and Mark quickly began climbing before soon being followed by everyone else.

"This challenge is too easy. We're already in the lead!" Mark cheered.

"Don't get over confident, who knows what kinds of traps Brandon has on this cliff." Wade said climbing next to him.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Mark said before he began hearing something coming from inside the wall. "Why do I hear a beeping sou-" The part of the wall he was holding exploded and sent the two flying away from the wall, causing them to land back first onto the ground. "Ow, Okay. I should've seen that coming."

"Yes, yes you should've." Wade replied as he quickly got up and helped Mark to his feet before they headed back to the cliff.

-Brawling Bears-

Luigi was slowly and carefully climbing up the wall when Blaze climbed past him. "Hurry up! There isn't any time for you to be slow!" She yelled.

Luigi sighed, and quicken his pace a little when he heard an explosion above him and heard someone screaming. He looked up to see Carol falling from the cliff. He gasped before quickly reaching over to where she was going to fall past him and grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling all the way to the ground.

Carol had her eyes closed and kept screaming for a moment before opening her eyes. She realized she wasn't falling any more. She looked up to see Luigi hanging onto her. She sighed in relief and grabbed onto the wall so Luigi could let go of her. "Thank you." She quietly said to Luigi.

"N-No problem." Luigi said before the two continued climbing.

**-CONFESSIONAL: Nice catch!-**

**Luigi looked relieved. "I-It's a good thing I c-caught her. If I h-hadn't, she probably would've b-broke something when she landed on the ground."**

**Carol rubbed her arm before quietly saying. "Luigi's a nice guy. Had it not been for him, I probably would've been hurt badly from the fall."**

**-CONFESSIONAL END-**

-Raging Rhinos-

Ashley and Ruby were halfway from the top when Ashley began telling Ruby random facts. "Did you know New York's Yellow Cabs are yellow because John Hertz, the company's founder, learned from a study that yellow was the easiest color for the eye to spot?" Ashley asked Ruby.

"Nope, though that is interesting." Ruby said.

"Yep. And did you know..." Ashley continued on as Ruby sighed.

**-CONFESSIONAL: Yellow is the easiest color to spot?-**

**"I can't help but feel like her facts will be her downfall in this game." Ruby said with an annoyed look.**

**-CONFESSIONAL END-**

Luke finally reached the top of the mountain, and saw Blaze, Michelle, and Daniel for the Bears, and Carley, Mario, and Jack for the Rhinos already working on getting the boxes open while putting the pieces from the already opened boxes together. Luke quickly went over to his team, and saw they were a third of the way done while the other team was a fourth of the way done. "Cool, we're ahead!" He exclaimed before he began helping the other three.

It was at that time Harold reached the top with Sarah. Harold saw the pieces for the sled, and grinned before running over, and begins putting the pieces together at a much faster speed then everyone else.

Daniel glanced at the Builder before looking over at Luke who was surprised at how fast Harold was going. "You were saying?" He grinned.

Luke looked at Daniel and quickly said, "We need to work faster!" He then continued putting the pieces together as fast as he could.

During the next twenty minutes both teams were halfway done, and the Brawling Bears had Blaze, Michelle, Daniel, Max, Luke, and Jane at the top of the mountain so far while the Raging Rhinos still had Carley, Mario, Jack, Harold, and Sarah.

It was at that time Julie, Ruby, and Ashley reached the top. "Now they have eight people done with climbing." Max said.

"Where the heck is Luigi, Carol, Amy, and Ryan?" Blaze growled just a few seconds before Luigi, and Carol reached the top.

"Hey Luigi and Carol! Where are Amy, and Ryan?" Luke asked.

"T-They are about a h-hundred to two hundred f-feet from the top, and M-Mark and Wade are right behind them." Luigi said as he and Carol joined their team.

About a hundred fifty feet from the top of the cliff, Amy glanced down at Mark and Wade before looking above her at Ryan. "Hurry up Ryan, They're catching up!"

Ryan didn't seem to hear Amy, and just kept on climbing. Amy didn't realize he didn't hear him, and climbed as quickly as she could past him to the top.

Amy saw that the sleds have been finished, and everyone was getting in their sleds. "Where's Ryan?" Daniel asked Amy as he got ready to push the sled down the cliff when everyone got on.

"Huh?" Amy looked around to see that Ryan hasn't arrived yet. "That's weird; he was just with me before I reached the top." She looked at the edge of the cliff to see Ryan climb on top of the cliff and was quickly being followed by Mark, and Wade.

Daniel's eyes widened. "Ryan, Hurry!" He yelled before looking at Amy. "Get on the sled, and get ready to pull me on board after I get this thing where it's going down the cliff." Amy nodded, and got in the sled.

Wade, Mark, and Ryan ran over to their teams' sleds, and jumped in them. Daniel and Harold began pushing the sleds, and when they seemed like they were sliding down the cliff they quickly jumped in their sleds as they went down the cliff.

"This is going to be close!" Ryan said as the Brawling Bears leaned left to avoid hitting a tree.

"Not if I can help it." Mario grinned. "Everyone lean forward!" Everyone in the Raging Rhinos did so, and their sled began going faster down the cliff.

"Oh no, they're going to win!" Luigi cried.

Jane looked around, and spotted a rock that could work like a ramp on their right. "Guys! Lean right, and then stop before leaning forward when I tell you!" The Brawling Bears leaned right. "Now!" They stopped leaning right, and began leaning forward causing them to go faster until they reached the rock, and were sent flying into the air.

They slowly stopped going forward, and Luke glanced under the Brawling Bears sled to see they were a hundred feet directly above the finish line. "...This is going to hurt." Luke mumbled before the sled began falling out of the sky towards the ground.

**-CONFESSIONAL: Sleds are not made for flying.-**

**Jane rubbed the back of her now recently bandaged head. "Yeah, I'll admit that was not my smartest idea, but you can't say I didn't try."**

**-CONFESSIONAL END-**

Brandon was standing next to the finish line watching as the Raging Rhinos sled came towards him when he heard screaming, and looeked up to see the Brawling Bears sled falling from the sky. Brandon quickly jumped away from the finish line, and turned around just in time to see...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...the Raging Rhinos sled go across the finish line, and out from under the Brawling Bears sled just ten seconds before the Brawling Bears hit the ground with a loud crash.

Brandon heard groans coming from the crash as the ten Brawling Bears climbed out of the wreckage of the sled. Skylar and Chef Stone quickly arrived with two stretchers. "Are you guys okay?" Brandon asked the contestants while running over to them.

"Ow... Most of us, I think." Jane said rubbing her head that slightly bleeding.

"I think Max and Carol are going to need those stretchers. They got knocked unconscious when we landed." Luke said. He picked up Max and placed him on a stretcher while Luigi did the same with Carol.

"Well, I'm sad to say that your injuries were for nothing because you lost the challenge, and will have to vote someone out during the elimination ceremony tonight, after we get you all bandaged up and Max and Carol wake up." Brandon said before looking at the Raging Rhinos who just arrived after getting out of their sled. "Congratulations Raging Rhinos. You are all safe from tonight's elimination." The Raging Rhinos looked happy when they heard that.

Chef Stone and Skylar led the Brawling Bears towards the Medical Tent as they thought about who they should eliminate.

* * *

It was half an hour before the Elimination Ceremony when all of the Brawling Bears sat, or stood around the porch of their cabin, all awake and bandaged up. It was Max who asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So, who are we voting out?"

"I'm voting either Ryan or Amy." Blaze said.

"Wait what? Why us?" Amy asked Blaze.

"You two were the last ones to reach the top of the cliff. Had you two been faster we would've been able to get down the cliff and possibly cross the finish line before the Rhinos could. We definitely wouldn't have had to use Jane's plan that gave us our injuries." Blaze said. "And I wouldn't worry Amy, Ryan is more likely to be voted out than you are."

"Me? Why do you say that?" Ryan asked Blaze.

"Because you took the longest out of everyone on this team to reach the top of the cliff," Blaze reminded him. "And I don't see any reason why someone else should go home. Now, if someone needs me I'm going to go to the campfire pit." Blaze said before walking away as a speaker that on the wall between the bedroom doors turned on.

"Can the Brawling Bears head on over to the Campfire Pit? It's time for the Elimination Ceremony." Brandon's voice came from the speaker before it turned off.

Eight of the nine Brawling Bears that were on the porch began walking towards the Campfire Pit. The last one being Ryan sighed before mumbling. "This is why I'm a loner." He then walked after them.

* * *

Brandon looked at the ten contestants sitting on the benches in front of him. "Welcome to your first elimination ceremony Brawling Bears. If you're lucky, you won't be here next time." He told them before walking over to the barrel that now had a tray with nine marshmallows on it. "As you all know, Outside of this competition marshmallows represent a tasty treat you roast by the fire. Here, it represents life. You all have casted your votes and made your decision. Tonight, there are nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, I'll toss you a marshmallow. The person who does not get a marshmallow is eliminated, and will have to walk down the dock and get on the boat that will take you away from the island."

Brandon grabbed three marshmallows. "The first three players safe are Luigi, Blaze, and Daniel." He tossed them at the three players who caught them.

Luigi gave a sigh of relief while Blaze and Daniel only nodded, knowing already that they were going to be safe.

"The next ones safe are Luke, Max, Carol, and Michelle." Brandon tossed the marshmallows to them, and each smiled at the fact they're still in the game. Brandon looked at Jane, Amy, and Ryan. "Alright, each of you have at least one vote against you."

Jane, Amy, and Ryan glanced at each other in fear as Brandon held up another marshmallow. "The next person safe is... Jane." He tossed her a marshmallow before looking at Amy and Ryan. "Amy and Ryan, this is the final marshmallow. The final person...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

Amy stared at the host while placing her hands in front of her mouth in fear before the host continued. "...safe...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

Ryan placed tugged nervously at the collar of his hoodie. "...is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Amy." Brandon finished before tossing the marshmallow to her. She sighed in relief.

"Dang..." Ryan said sadly. Brandon walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but your team has spoken. You must go now."

"Alright." Ryan stood up. As he went towards the docks, he stopped and turned towards his old team. "I wish you all luck." He said and arrived at the dock and got on the boat before it drove away.

Brandon turned to the nine remaining Bears. "Alright, you guys head to your cabin and get some rest." The nine contestants got up, and left as Brandon turned towards the camera. "One contestant down, nineteen to go. Which team will win the next challenge, and who will be the next one to be eliminated? Find out next time on Total Drama Newcomer Island!"

* * *

**-VOTES-**

* * *

**Amy sighed. "Sorry Ryan, It's either you or me, and I don't want to go home yet."**

* * *

**Blaze gave the camera a bored look. "I'm voting out Ryan. I already said my reason why earlier."**

* * *

**"If you ask me, You should probably get voted off for giving those injuries. You could've killed someone, Jane." Carol quietly said to the camera.**

* * *

**"I vote Ryan." Daniel said simply.**

* * *

**Jane appeared to be thinking. "Either I vote out Amy, or I vote Ryan." She sighed. "I'm going with Amy. I think we could use Ryan later on in the competition."**

* * *

**"I'm g-going to vote Amy. I j-just have a bad feeling about h-her that started back when s-she was introduced this morning on the d-dock." Luigi said.**

* * *

**"Amy seems more friendly then Ryan. I think we should try to be social with each other, and Ryan seems to be a Loner. I'm voting him." Luke said.**

* * *

**"See you later Ryan." Max said to the camera.**

* * *

**"I'm voting Ryan. Sorry, but Amy was faster when it came to the climbing part of the challenge." Michelle said.**

* * *

**Ryan rubbed his head. "I wish I didn't have to vote you Amy, but I'm going to if it means I might be safe tonight."**

* * *

**RYAN: Six (Amy, Blaze, Daniel, Luke, Max, and Michelle)**

**AMY: Three (Jane, Luigi, and Ryan)**

**JANE: One (Carol)**

* * *

**-FINAL THOUGHTS: RYAN-**

**Ryan was looking behind him at the island he had just left before turning to the cameraman on the boat with him. "Yeah, being the first one to get eliminated is pretty bad, but hey it could've been worse. I could've been voted out due to some kind of injury." He grinned. "I would probably sign-up for a second season if there ends up being another one."**

* * *

**Brawling Bears: Luigi, Luke, Daniel, Max, Blaze, Carol, Amy, Michelle, and Jane**

**Raging Rhinos: Jack, Mark, Harold, Mario, Wade, Ruby, Sarah, Julie, Carley, and Ashley**

**Eliminated: Ryan**

**-END OF EPISODE-**

* * *

**Ryan, The Loner**

**When I first began making the idea for this story, and made the twenty contestants. I wasn't sure on which one should leave the game first. In the end, I went with Ryan due to the fact that right now due to certain conditions like the other members of his team it was very unlikely for him to continue on past this point while being the loner he is.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of TDNI, and I will try to get the second chapter out as soon as I can.**

**If you could, I would like to hear what you all think of the twenty contestants when you make your reviews, and who you guys think is going to win as well as who you think will be eliminated next.**


End file.
